Walk Among the City
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. An AU piece taking place after, "The Pig and the Rhino" episode. The arrival of Hun; basically my interpretation of his appearance on the show and somewhat of a back story. The city is still overrun by the kraang as Karai is running loose, without anywhere to go. Leorai.
1. Chapter 1

_My attempt of a dark, suspenseful, dark, adventure story…__Okay, I had this thing written out months ago, and now that I have just seen Hun in the new episode, I just had to upload this. I'm a bit disappointed on how he was portrayed; he's a weirdo. __So, this is an AU piece on how "The Pig and Rhino" should have ended._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

The night air soothed him as he walked among the streets of Manhattan. Not a sound was heard but the steadiness of his light steps as he strode forward while he wore his black leather slip-on loafers. He passed the empty convenient stores, noodle shops, and various run down apartments while he looked straight ahead. His right hand twirled a blade as the other was tucked away into the pocket of his skinny ankle length black pants. His gray un-buttoned blazer blew in the wind as he chewed on a toothpick.

He turned the corner of a dark alley, running his blade across the decaying and dusty gray cement brick wall. He heard heavy footsteps coming from behind and abruptly halted, facing a dead end and lowering the hand that attained his sharp silver blade. He slightly turned his head to his right as he glared through his noir thick-framed glasses.

—-

She slithered around the city, as she tried to find cover, to hide from the kraang and Shredder. She groaned for she was lost, abandoned, and in limbo. Karai rested on a rooftop while she took in the scenery of the roughness of the now invaded city. Her jade snake eyes glanced around, trying to locate him, his family—her father. Her gaze quickly caught some movement in a dark alley.

Karai tilted her head off to the side as she witnessed a man being trapped between the walls of an alley, inside the now hopeless city. She hunched her shoulders as her tongue flicked out when he turned around.

—-

He fully faced them, but not before he quickly threw his blade at his opponents. The steel of the blade steadily flew in the air, making its way to its target.

"Jeez Hun, it's us!" He smirked at them while he stood tall, buttoning his blazer as he cracked his neck.

"I know." He spitted out his tooth pick onto the dirty cement floor, leaving it abandoned amongst the debris. "Which is why I aimed at your bag and not at your ugly face," he sneered. The purple dragons all lined up in front of their new found leader.

"How was your stay in Hong Kong, _shū_?" Hun immediately glared at one of the purple dragon members who bowed before him.

"_Mister_? I am not that old." He stepped in front Sid, looking straight into his small, dark, and terrified eyes. "Do you see me as some sort of an old man?"

"N-no, mister—I-I mean Hun!" He snorted at his cowardly state. The new leader stepped away from them and placed his hands into the deep pockets of his pants. He paced around them as he hummed while the purple dragons stood in their place, nervously waiting. Hun finally halted in front of them.

"This—is the time to rise, the time to relinquish our place in this pitiful and disgraceful city. We will escalate and gain the respect that this gang deserves." Hun stepped forward to Sid and grasped his blade back from the strap of his backpack. "You are all to follow my orders now."

Fong immediately stepped in, "And who said _you_ could be the leader, huh?" Hun eyed him and swiftly grabbed him by the collar as he took off his glasses with his free hand, staring straight at him.

"I did." He whispered. "So from now on, I am in charge of this clan." He threw him onto the ground, making Fong land on his stomach. Hun scoffed and cracked his neck, placing his glasses back on.

"This is my city now—_míngbái_!"

—-

She followed him as he entered Shredder's newly remodeled lair. It was dark as he strode forward. She saw him, through the window from the rooftop, as he stood in front of Oroku Saki, kneeling down with his right fist planted firmly on the ground.

"Master." Shredder drummed his fingers onto the handle bar as he heard him and slowly rose from his throne-like chair, stepping down each step.

"Hun, I am glad you have returned." He stopped as he stood tall in front of the knelt down Hun, whom raised his head as he smirked.

"I am glad you called for me, Master Shredder." He got up steadily and stood at ease.

"There seems to be some missing mutants in this city." Hun smirked.

"Mutants?" This intrigued him, for he knew of the New York mutants that roamed throughout the city.

"These mutants are not like any other mutants. They are highly advance in the skills of _ninjitsu_."

"The infamous _ninja turtles_."

"Correct. You are to find them and bring them to me—alive." Shredder paced around until he stopped in front of a large window, overlooking the empty and soulless city. "Can you be the one to not fail me, as many before you have done?"

"I do not fail, Master. I succeed." Hun bowed his head without taking his gaze away from his standing form. Before Hun turned to make his leave, he returned his stare at Shredder once more.

"By the way, how is—Miwa." Shredder widened his eyes, but immediately composed himself, clutching the edge of the window. Karai leaned forward, as she tried to listen to what they were saying. Shredder only breathed out calmly.

"It is time to start working." He moved along, to the comfort of his thrown, leaving Hun to smirk while he left, twirling his favorite blade around with his right hand. He opened the door and left, to go back to walk among the cold streets. He tucked his weapon in his back pocket before he sprinted forward. She curiously and cautiously pursued him. Something about him gained her attention, and would not stop until she found out why. He ran until he reached an old abandoned apartment complex and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Karai slithered through an opened window and swiftly followed him.

She reached inside and made her way through the dusty hallway of the building, warily looking for where he had gone. Karai then reached the room where he laid on the dusty floor, on his back as he faced the cracked ceiling. She heard him sigh loudly as he leaned his head back to stare at her demeanor. Her eyes widen, for she was caught. He smirked and reached a hand out to her, but she stayed put. She hissed at him before he gradually stood up to face her. He carefully planted his feet on the ground, intimidating her through his sluggish walk. Karai narrowed her eyes at him as they stood face to face, only inches apart.

"I knew you would come." She tilted her head off to the side, perplexed by his statement. "You do not remember me?" She shook her head, as she tried to think. "Of course you would not remember me. Not when I changed so much." His low yet calm voice entranced her, but she kept it together. "You have changed though." She grew angry, as he was backing her against the wall. "Your anger was always something that I admired." She widened her eyes but he backed away and turned away from her, picking up his blade that rested on the floor.

The open window was clear in his view as his hand grasped the edge. "I am sorry, but this meeting will have to wait until next time." He stepped through the window but swiftly turned, gripping the edge as his feet laid against the wall from the outside. "For I have some turtles to capture." He winked before he tilted back and fell. She gasped and quickly slithered her way over to the open window. She glanced down, but saw nothing. Karai turned her head to see if she could spot him, but he was nowhere to be seen. She hissed prior to running off, before she was seen by Shredder's henchmen.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was listening to the song 'I Know You' sung by Skylar Grey; a song that fits these guys well at the heart-wrenching moment that I wanted to create for these two._

* * *

Karai scurried to the only place she could hide, Coney Island. Slithering her way, she arrived at the docks, staring straight ahead at the slow waves that swayed back and forth effortlessly. Karai knew that she had nowhere left to go, nowhere to start fresh, and nowhere to be herself. She thought about the encounter with him, someone that she met once before, but since her mind had been fading she could not fully recognize him. Hissing at the ocean, she made her way to the damp shoreline to rest and think about her next move after the sun rises.

Leonardo stood tall, facing the light-less city as he thought about her, darting his eyes across the buildings, trying to spot her. He searched high and low, after she departed into the water, after she said her goodbyes. The ninja clutched the handle of his katana blade as he wondered where she could have been for he was afraid for her safety. He jumped down and continued his search, sprinting off towards the abandoned carnival once more, the last place they saw each other.

The blue masked ninja sprinted and jumped across the area around the dock; nothing but pure silence as Karai was nowhere to be found. Deciding to take a break, he walked around the old abandoned theme park, away from the rides and food stands, strolling until he stood by the edge of the dock, glancing down at his reflection in the water. Leonardo sighed before he tiredly sat down, legs dangling until his feet touched the cool calming water. While sitting on the cold and slightly wet wooden floor boards, he shut his eyes, embracing the refreshing salty breeze that passed by as he swung his legs about; toes splashing the soothing water while his hands gripped the edge. He tilted his head up and breathed in the scent. Leonardo pictured the look of despair she had in her green snake eyes before she left, wishing to return in her normal state. His lips thinned as he fought back the tears that dared to fall.

He abruptly turned to his left only to spot Karai slithering around the edge of the water, leaving behind indents on the damp sand. She seemed lost, not knowing where she could go off to. Her serpent mind was overtaking her human instincts. He cringed when she saw her slithering around before she coiled by the edge, while the gentle waves splashed her. How he wanted to take all of her pain away, how he wanted to help her be in her normal state of mind. He did not want her to forget; to never forget.

He cautiously stood up and raced around the dock until he reached the empty beach, the bright moon cascading down at her as it revealed her shiny violet scales. Leonardo stood tall as he watched her staring out into the sea. His tired feet made their way onto the soft wet sand, to stroll forward until he rested behind her. She tilted her now angled head to the side and hissed her tongue out. He stepped forward, but it only made her rise up into a defensive position. He paused to stare deeply into her now jaded colored eyes though she did not blink as she returned his stare. After moments of watching each other, Karai finally lowered down.

"Karai." She hissed at him, for she did not want to hear him speak nor be near her, she was frightened on what she could do to him.

"Don't," she murmured, rising and preparing to launch at him. He took a few steps back, knowing that she was dangerous, especially at the state that she was in though he only glanced up at her, as he listened to her slurred words. "Leoooo." His face fell when he heard her slurred speech. "Leoooo." She swayed back and forth, trying to ease her mind, to fight her animal instincts to launch at him. He confidently stepped forward anyway, placing a hand onto her smooth shoulder, making her flinch and shut her eyes.

"Karai." He knelt down in front of her. "Please, don't go. I need you here, with us, to be a family." She opened her eyes to stare at his azure gaze. She was lost, they both acknowledged it. The only way she could live would be with him. She sighed out, as he caressed her, before wrapping her long arms around his carapace. The snake heads hissed against his ear, as their tongues gently tickled him. He lifted his head to stare at her, looking at her emerald snake eyes, still seeing the real Karai behind them. "Please, Karai. We can take care of you. I promise that no one will ever hurt you." She wanted to let her tears fall, so she tried her best to hold them off. During the past couple of days, she found out that she could no longer transform back, which made her sad.

"Leooo." She groaned. "I can't change back to a human anymore." She timidly glanced down. "It hurts more every time." Leonardo's large hand caressed her scaly cheek, soothing her as she trembled.

"It doesn't matter, Karai. I don't care what you are. Just…please don't forget about us…about me, just come home with us." She debated about his suggestion, although deep down she really wanted to give everything up and start a new life with her family.

"Leooo. I can't."

"Karai, I know how you must feel, but you have to understand, you can't live like this, you just can't." She cringed as he scolded her, and he took notice. He lowered his fingertips to caress her newly shaped shoulder blades but she flinched back. "I know you, I know who you truly are. Just come with me." She desperately wanted to return to them, but she knew it was not an option, not when there were people after them and knowing that she could turn on them at any moment.

She let her tears fall before he leaned in to kiss the tip of her long snout. "I've lost faith," she softly whispered.

"No, don't say that." He clutched her waist, feeling the sharp scales underneath his calloused palm, wanting to help her in any way that he could. Leonardo held her as the waves rolled closer to their bodies, splashing them.

She trembled at the embrace, letting it all go because she did not care anymore. Karai leaned forward, close to his ear, and quietly cried out, "Pleeeeeease." His tears fell at the heart-wrenching tone of her plea. The hand situated on her shoulder blades, gently caressed her as she cried, tenderly rocking back and forth as she tightened her hold on him. She pushed him back, causing him to land onto his carapace, bringing her down with him. He invited the embrace, her curvaceous body between his legs, burying his face by her long neck as he closed his eyes. Her snakes heads tenderly hissed as she breathed out, trying to calm the rushing tears. His caressing never stopped as the waves continued to soak them.

—-

Hun sat on a chair, with a drink in hand, swirling it around and grasping the short and wide glass before taking a short sip. He frowned as he wiped the back of his hand to his mouth and groaned loudly at the frustration of the predicament. Blinking rapidly, he tipped the glass until the rest of the liquid fell onto the cement floor, quietly dripping until the last drop slid down its crystal path. Hun smirked as he then examined the clear and delicate glass cup prior to gripping it tightly and throwing it down the dusty ground. A loud yet light strike echoed the room, causing his group members to jump at the unexpected sound. He glanced at them, though they only returned back to their own business. He grunted at them as placed his hands on his knees to stand up. He rounded his shoulders, losing up the tense muscles as he then halted.

Hun began to pace around, constructing a plan that would please Shredder, a plan that would capture the foursome. Though at them moment, she was on his mind, blocking his thoughts about the untouchable turtles that have yet to be successfully caught. His hand reached up to clutch his hair, gripping so tight that a few locks fell out as he let go. He kicked the aluminum chair across the room of the old warehouse, causing his team to tense up yet again. He cracked his knuckles, then his neck, placing his middle finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose as he tried to ease his throbbing headache.

"Uh, Hun?" He ignored them, not wanting to let everything out, not wanting to accidentally spit out his secrets, for it was not in his nature. He paced around again, his hands buried in the pocket of his pants, as he mumbled lowly. After a minute or so, he paused and smiled, making a grab for his blazer as he walked towards the steel doors.

"Hey, where ya going?" Again, he did not respond, only sprinted straight ahead, simply focusing at the task at hand before he could forget.

"You think you can forget?" He whispered to himself as he walked out, placing his blazer on and fiddling with the single golden colored button as he strolled forward with a smirk on his face. "Not tonight, _hua_."


End file.
